The Waiting Room
The Clover wasn’t a big ship but still a reliable workhorse. Sadly at the moment, she drifted in the emptiness of space. Clearly, something had gone awry as bits of the ship floated alongside and spark of electricity light up every so often. She was dead and adrift in the black. Vas woke to flashing lights, alarms blaring; and a calm voice speaking in Mandarin issuing another warning. Aello was in the med bay of the Clover as she was using an O2 tank to keep from passing out as the ship was in terrible shape. She was locked in the Med Bay after sneaking in to pick up some pain killers. At first she thought it someone who caught her stealing supplies, but the shaking and the sparks told a different story. She booked passage on the Clover pretending to be a Missionary/Medic to get to planet on the way. As a Missionary/Medic it would draw less negative attention to her unless something bad happened like her current situation. She had no idea if anyone else survived the lack of O2 since the life support was offline now and muttering in Mandarin. Aello: Just my luck. (muttered) She looked around and saw the vent system was not set up for her to crawl through so that meant she was stuck in the Med Bay. After calculating the number of O2 tanks in the room she had maybe a day of air left at best assuming they were full to begin with. So to conserve her air she laid on a bed and tried to calm down. She flashed back to her past and how she came to end up in her situation. Aello formally Angel Dorian, was born to Michael and Angela Dorian, and raised on Osiris, a Core World planet with major Alliance ties. Aello supported Unification, the issue that sparked the eponymous War of Unification. She was young at the time of the war however, and may have been easily swayed by Alliance propaganda. Much to the pleasure and possible insistence of her father, Aello entered medical school and was accepted into "MedAcad", the best Medical Academy, on Osiris, presumably the University of Osiris. Aello graduated in the top 3% of her class, and promptly moved onto a medical internship, which she completed in a mere eight months (as opposed to a year), and is licensed to practice medicine. Her hobbies included dance & gymnastics. Despite her normal rigid persona, Aello and her fellow female doctors officially became surgeons when they imbibed quite a large amount of sake, and ended up naked on a statue of Hippocrates. There are also rumors that Aello began singing the National Anthem. From there, she became a resident trauma surgeon on one of the major hospitals in Capital City, Osiris. That is until she found out her research was being used to enslave the citizens by the upper command. She didn't like the idea of the Alliance Govt brainwashing people with pharmaceuticals to make them obedient. Sadly when she was caught snooping around she was captured and put into the Red Dove program under the threat of her family being killed. She is then sent to "Dove School," an Alliance intelligence service where she is forced to use her body as a seductive weapon. During that dark time she faced many hardships with no allies, however she hardened her heart and became cold and calculating as she used her limited talents to manipulate the system so she could find a way out of the slave/spy business. By chance she discovered one of the higher ups was a mole, so she used that chance to set up his biggest rival to appear as the mole so he could gain more ground before she even graduated from the Dove Program. Then she faked her death, which was not to important since she was an expendable peon. Now she wandered the wilderness as a freelance medic and sometimes as a Missionary/Medic. She managed to stay out of trouble till she decided to book passage on the Clover to put some distance between her and the Alliance. Sadly it was now a moot point as she was now trapped on a derelict ship with no options of escape so unless they were rescued by decent folk, which was in short supply these days. She figured it would be her luck to be found by the Alliance, pirates or the Reavers. As she pondered how her death would come she fought back her tears.